


How Many Licks

by Saphire308



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Commercials, M/M, Tootsie Pop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphire308/pseuds/Saphire308
Summary: Every day. Every fucking day. Stiles would arrive with his bag, a notebook, a lollipop between his lips, and plop down at Derek’s counter. Derek was nearing his limit.Honestly, it was a miracle Derek hadn’t killed Stiles yet for being so obscene. Or himself trying to hold back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	How Many Licks

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! I did it again...  
> I'm just going to have commercial themed fics now ~
> 
> Based off this wonderful commercial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6rHeD5x2tI
> 
> You can once again thank my amazing friend Erin for helping me come up with this amazing concept and editing my trash writing :P

“Hey, Derek! How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?” 

Stiles plopped down next to him on the couch with a  _ pop _ of a lollipop coming out of his mouth. Derek knew he shouldn’t look and should just focus on his book. He  _ knew _ . But Stiles wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t. Squeezing the bridge of his nose and preparing for the worst, Derek looked up to see Stiles wiggling his eyebrows and hollowing his cheeks around a tootsie pop. Taking a deep breath, Derek rolled his eyes and pretended not to lean into the warmth of Stiles's thigh pressed against his. 

“I don’t know, Stiles. Maybe go over there. Somewhere not near me. And find out. Before I rip your throat out for annoying me?” Derek grumbled as he shoved Stiles away from him and on to the ground.

“Let’s find out!” Stiles finished the quote in the voice of the owl. He then launched himself to his feet and headed over to the kitchen where Isaac and Scott were chatting. 

That should have been the end of it. Sure, Derek would have to suffer through some painful nights of imagining Stiles  _ licking and sucking _ lollipops, but he could persevere as long as he didn’t have to look Stiles in the eyes any time soon. 

Then, Isaac spoke up. Sweet, innocent, naive Isaac.  _ Derek was going to kill him _ .

“How many?” He asked innocently from the counter in the kitchen. 

Stiles looked up in confusion, “How many what?”

“How many licks?” 

“I don’t know, man. Didn’t you ever see that commercial?” 

Derek felt his heart sink. He knew where this was going.  _ Fuck _ . 

“No? What are you talking about?”

“Oh, dude.” Stiles's smile lit up the room and Derek had to look away before Scott or Isaac noticed his heartbeat. “It’s this commercial from when we were in, like, middle school. Here, let me show you,” Stiles said as he lifted himself on to the counter next to Isaac and took his phone out of his back pocket. 

“You know, this makes me want to actually find out…” Stiles said, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. 

Derek internally groaned and wished Kate had finished him off. It was going to be a long week. 

↞ ❧ ↠

Since Stiles had started college, Derek no longer had the excuse of age to not let his gaze linger on him. Stiles, with his long, nimble fingers, his perfect mouth, and those adorable fucking dimples? God, Derek was gone on him. And now the lollipops?

Honestly, it was a miracle Derek hadn’t killed Stiles yet for being so obscene. Or himself trying to hold back.

For the past week, Stiles had been lugging around a bag of tootsie pops and a notebook. Stiles had been done with the first experiment on the first day. With the help of Isaac and Scott, the three boys had licked ten lollipops each to find that they averaged about two hundred fifty-two licks to get to the center. 

It should have ended there. But no. Stiles needed to do  _ more _ research. He needed to know if the data changed if the lollipop was wet or dry when the next lick came. He needed to know how long it would take if someone just sucked on it. He just absolutely had to know if it was one lick on one side or a lick around the whole lollipop. Derek would be impressed with Stiles's thoroughness if it was anyone but Stiles doing the experiments.

_ It was Torture. _

Every day. Every  _ fucking _ day. Stiles would arrive with his bag, a notebook, a lollipop between his lips, and plop down at Derek’s counter. Derek was nearing his limit. 

“Stiles,” He growled. 

Looking up from his notes, Stiles gave Derek a curious look. “What’s up, dude?”

“Can you  _ not _ eat those fucking lollipops in here anymore?” It may have been asked as a question but it was very obviously a demand. Demands that Stiles was used to ignoring. To repeat his earlier sentiments,  _ Fuck _ . 

Blinking owlishly at Derek, Stiles moved the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other before something seemed to connect in his brain. 

“Why?” Stiles asked innocently.

“Because the smell is nauseating with all of its fake flavoring and sugar. You’ve been eating them all week and it’s distracting,” Derek said, growing wary. Stiles's scent was changing and it was confusing. Derek went to make himself some strong herbal tea to try and cover Stiles's scent and attempt to calm the speed of his beating heart.

“Is that all?” Stiles asked, stepping closer to Derek. “Is that the only reason why it’s distracting?” Stiles was now only a few feet from Derek. He slowly dragged the lollipop across his bottom lip as he took it out of his mouth.

Derek swallowed thickly. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t. He didn’t know what Stiles was seeing in him but he felt if he looked away, he would be confirming whatever it was and he couldn’t have  _ that _ .

Also, Derek was alarmingly turned on. This image was going to be the prime jerk-off material for the rest of his life. 

As if Stiles had teleported, he was suddenly right in front of Derek, only a hair’s breadth away. Derek jumped back, hitting the cupboards behind him. 

“You know, I never tested anything about how different people’s spit levels might alter the rate at which someone can reach the center. Maybe we should test yours,” Stiles suggested, sliding the lollipop into Derek’s mouth before Derek could properly process what he said. 

Suddenly, Derek’s mouth was filled with the taste of Stiles and raspberry. Without his permission, Derek’s eyes flashed gold and he reached out to grab Stiles to anchor himself.

“Well,” Stiles started, his voice taking on a low gravely tone, “Now that you’re sucking on my lollipop,” he brought his hands up to Derek’s waistband, “Can I suck on yours?” 

Derek stood there in shock as everything began to process.

_ Stiles. Lollipop. Wants to suck my dick. Wants to suck my dick? Oh my god. Why am I not letting him suck my dick? MOVE! _

As Derek’s brain went into overdrive, Stiles began to look nervous and unsure, slowly stepping out of Derek’s space. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want this but I thought I’d shoot my shot. It won’t happen again, man. Just forge-”

“Stiles,” Derek garbled out around the lollipop, “you’re an idiot.” 

Pulling Stiles into his arms, Derek carried him to his bed and dropped Stiles on top of the covers. Stiles let out a squeal as he hit the covers. 

They never did find out who could get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles sucked his dick  
> ~ the end ~


End file.
